Breaking Free
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: En medio de la huida y quedándose sin tiempo ¿Hasta donde será capaz de llegar el músico británico, Edward Cullen, para recuperar su libertad? ¿Será Bella Swan su salvación, o solo otra espina en su costado? Traducción/Fugitiveward
1. Prologue

**This is a translation, thanks so much to Nicol for giving me this opportunity. This belongs to RFM86 so, here it comes... _Breaking Free._**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy la escritora ni mucho menos SM, así que espero que disfruten esto. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir por aquí.

 **Summary:** En medio de la huida y quedándose sin tiempo ¿Hasta donde será capaz de llegar el músico británico, Edward Cullen, para recuperar su libertad? ¿Será Bella Swan su salvación, o solo otra espina en su costado?

Mi bella, dulce y badass beta es Mire. Voy a preguntarle cuál es su usuario nuevo en fanfiction, para ponerla con ese aquí. Gracias babygirl.

 **Un fic de RFM86 en colaboración con Little Wise Owl**

 **Breaking Free**

Prólogo

Hay un repentino golpe en la puerta. Me sorprendo, sin embargo entiendo que no debería estarlo.

—Policía de Seattle, —se identifican, —¡Abran la puerta!

No me muevo. El golpeteo en la puerta se incrementa hasta que se vuelve un aporreo, y tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Tanya en mis brazos, sintiendo la inesperada necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa que le espera en el otro lado de la puerta.

—Policía de Seattle, —gritan nuevamente, —¡Vamos a entrar! —Con tremendo estruendo, cinco oficiales de policía irrumpieron en el silencioso departamento de Tanya y mío, destruyendo la serenidad del momento de manera efectiva.

—¡Señor, ponga las manos en la nuca, donde podamos verlas! —ordenó uno de los oficiales, con sus pasos haciéndose más fuertes a medida que se acercaba con cautela.

—¡Retrocedan! —grito, apoyándome en la pared detrás de mí y atrayendo a Tanya contra mi pecho. La cuerda de guitarra que rodea su cuello se engancha en el cierre de mi chaqueta de cuero, haciendo que se apriete aún más. Lloriqueo en agonía al notar como se oscurece su piel mientras la sangre se desborda alrededor del alambre.

Los calibres de sus Colt 45 apuntan en mi dirección. Tres rayos láser fluorescentes bailan a través de mi frente sudorosa. Un disparo mortal definitivo. De repente estoy considerando halar del cable más apretado; en silencio rogando que pongan fin a la angustia en la que estoy.

Tan pronto como estos pensamientos se infiltran en mi mente, estoy de inmediato asqueado de mí mismo. ¿Qué he hecho?

El cuerpo flácido de Tanya cae pesadamente al suelo mientras la libero. El ruido sordo me lleva de vuelta a enfocarme en la realidad del momento.

—¡Boca abajo ahora!— un oficial grita, mientras otro agente arrastra el cuerpo de Tanya fuera de mi alcance. ¿No pueden ver que no queda nada que pueda hacer con ella?

Golpeo el suelo, mi pecho es azotado violentamente contra la superficie dura. Las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas y crear pequeñas piscinas en las ranuras de la madera. Mis brazos son sacudidos con dureza a la espalda, las muñecas sujetas rápidamente entre sí por una juego de restricciones de metal frío.

Hacen falta dos oficiales para levantarme del piso, mientras que otro lee mis derechos Miranda *****. Estoy en una bruma, viendo como los otros dos oficiales hacen notas y pinchan el cuerpo comatoso de Tanya con la punta de sus plumas de tinta. La habitación da vueltas y creo que voy a vomitar.

Soy arrojado al pasillo, tropezando torpemente sobre mis pies inmóviles. La señora Webber, la anciana que vive al lado, habla con entusiasmo a otro agente sobre no haber estado en el departamento.

Ella señala con el dedo arrugado en mi dirección y dice: —Es él—. El oficial asiente y escribe notas en un pequeño bloc, diciendo a la señora Webber que tendrá que ir a la estación de policías para hacer una declaración oficial.

Me empujan a la parte trasera del coche patrulla negro; el metal muerde fuertemente en mis muñecas mientras aterrizo con torpeza unos de mis costados.

El proceso de reserva en la cárcel es un borrón; ni siquiera murmuro una palabra de resistencia al ser consultado para retirarme toda la ropa para un registro sin ropa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntan, cuando el Oficial Yorkie palpa sobrepasando lo agresivo entre mis piernas. Tiemblo y trago la bilis en mi garganta.

—Cullen. Edward Cullen. —le contesto, encontrando finalmente mi voz y encongiéndome ante la sensación de sus dedos cubiertos de látex contra mi piel.

—Ya no más, —me dice, acercando un overol naranja en mi dirección.

—Recluso número 90515, —nombra él presionando el botón que hay en la pared, el cual abre la puerta de metal que nos separa del infierno. Soy empujado dentro de él, y antes de poder darme la vuelta, se cierra de un solo golpe. El estrépito hace que el resto de presos sepa que hay carne fresca ingresando en su mercado.

Otro oficial me encuentra allí y me toma bruscamente de los asimientos de las esposas, guiándome a mi nuevo purgatorio.

—¡Asesino! —grita uno de ellos, sacudiendo las barras de su celda.

—¡Cierra la boca, Pete! Todos estamos aquí por lo mismo.—otro recluso sisea del otro lado del camino. Mantengo mi cabeza hacia abajo, evitando el tener contacto visual con cualquiera de los prisioneros que decidieron reunirse en las puertas de sus celdas para observar mi llegada.

Nos detenemos más o menos en el medio del pasillo y la puerta se abre para mí.

—Hola chico bonito, —coquetea el hombre que ya está en la celda.

Lanzo mi cuerpo a la celda y pongo mis recientemente liberadas manos alrededor de las barras de metal.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! —le recrimino al oficial que hace una rápida retirada. Un par de los otros encarcelados se ríen de mi vulnerabilidad.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y dejas que papá cuide de ti? —suelta mi nuevo compañero suelta, meneando sus caderas, acercándose a mi.

Lo miro con recelo sabiendo que tengo que largarme de aquí. Pronto.

* * *

 **(*) Ya saben... Los derechos que te leen cuando te arrestan _(Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga podría ser usado en su contra en un juicio... Blah, blah, blah. Si quieren saber más pueden leer los derechos posteados en el grupo de Facebook)_**

 **¿Que opinan? Estoy desesperada por saber que tal lo tomarán esto, yo personalmente amo, amo, amo este fic. Un Edward criminal... fugitivo, y sexy... además rock star!**

 **Bueno, estoy esperando que piensan, ya saben dejen sus ideas y comentarios. ¡Un besaso! Las amo por todo el apoyo y palabras lindas.**

 **Por cierto, Flor, si estás leyendo esto... Gracias inmensas. Besitos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a translation, thanks so much to Nicol for giving me this opportunity. This belongs to RFM86 so, here it comes... _Breaking Free._**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy la escritora ni mucho menos SM, así que espero que disfruten esto. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir por aquí.

 **Summary:** En medio de la huida y quedándose sin tiempo ¿Hasta donde será capaz de llegar el músico británico, Edward Cullen, para recuperar su libertad? ¿Será Bella Swan su salvación, o solo otra espina en su costado?

Mi bella, dulce y badass beta es Mire. Voy a preguntarle cuál es su usuario nuevo en fanfiction, para ponerla con ese aquí. Gracias babygirl.

 **Un fic de RFM86 en colaboración con Little Wise Owl**

 **Breaking Free**

Capítulo 1

Dos años de mi vida completamente desperdiciados.

Todo por una chica cualquiera, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que ni siquiera me importaba mucho. Ella, estaba seguro como que el infierno existe, ni siquiera lo valía.

Me acuesto en mi litera, lanzando una pelota, hecha de medias enrolladas, con las manos. Que manera de matar el tiempo.

—¿Crees que nos salgamos con la nuestra? —mi compañero de celda, Jasper Whitlock, me pregunta en susurros desde la cama de arriba. Suspiro, poniendo mi juguete a un lado en mi abultado colchón. Gracias a Dios mi anterior compañero de celda, Mike Newton, fue transferido a una cárcel de mínima seguridad poco después de que yo fuese procesado. Y decir que vivir con Jasper era un sueño en comparación, era apenas un vasto hecho. Los descarados avances de Mike me tenían enardecido.

—Realmente espero eso, —le digo honestamente. Sólo que no sé cuanto más podré soportar detrás de las rejas si no tenemos éxito.

—¿Conseguiste las esposas? —él pregunta, y las saco de su escondite en la funda de mi almohada. Se chocan sonoramente así que las entierro nuevamente dentro de la prenda de algodón desgastado para alejar la atención innecesaria.

—Ayer Emmett se las arregló para hacerse con las llaves del cuarto de mantenimiento. Estoy sorprendido de que las dejaran allí como si nada.

—Yo también, —respondí. Emmett es parte del grupo de trabajo que se encarga de mantenimiento dentro y alrededor de las instalaciones. Los reos usualmente obtienen beneficios de buen comportamiento de acuerdo a las horas de trabajo, pero cuando tienes dos sentencias de cadena perpetua, realmente no entiendo porque él está de acuerdo en hacerlo. Por como va todo ahora, no va a ver la libertad del mundo en su vida... a menos que viva hasta los 180 años.

Jasper y yo conocimos a Emmett en el patio de comida hace poco más de un año. Él era el chico nuevo de la cuadra... o de la fila... como sea que quieras llamarlo. Él caminó directamente a nuestra mesa y sacó la manzana justo de la bandeja de Jasper. Aunque en realidad no nos perturbó; habíamos visto este movimiento antes. Una y otra vez, los reos nuevos hacen) pequeñas cosas como éstas para mostrarle al resto de nosotros que no planean recibir la mierda de nadie. Era fanfarronería; una que Jasper se tomó a pecho.

 _—Dame mi maldita manzana, ¡tú maldito y horrible cara de culo de simio! —siseó él quitando la pequeña pieza de fruta fuera de la sobrecrecida mano de Emmett. Me reí, asegurándome de mantener mis ojos sobre mi propia bandeja. Era día de espagueti, la única cosa que aquí valía la pena. No iba a dejar que nadie pusiera sus manos sobre ella._

 _Emmett flexionó sus músculos, manteniéndose en su sitio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Jasper se armó de valor y lo golpeó, justo en la nariz. La sangre saltó en todas las direcciones y dos guardias de turno se dirigieron a nosotros._

 _—¡Sólo espera, —amenazó Emmett, —estás equivocado de tu suerte si crees que te voy a dejar ir con esto así como así! —se mofó, viendo como un tonto mientras se mantuvo allí, apretando la parte baja de su nariz._

Es chistoso ahora; las cosas que nos unen a nosotros, los reos. Después de unos días en el "hueco", o el confinamiento solitario, Jasper retornó al patio de comidas y Emmett realizó la misma maldita cosa de nuevo. Jasper limpió su boca con su servilleta, se levantó calmadamente, puso ambas manos en la mesa y simplemente dijo:

 _—Siéntate tú, pequeña perra antes de tenga que patear toda tu mierda. Ésta vez no vas a tener tanta suerte como para escapar sólo con una nariz sangrante.—Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo Emmett. Hemos estado unidos desde entonces._

—Estoy nervioso. —admito, girándome hacia uno de mis costados. Jasper no tiene ni una oportunidad para responder porque el oficial de guardia está haciendo sus rondas nocturnas.

—¿Cullen? ¿Whitlock? —él llama cuando pasa por nuestra celda. Ambos lo reconocemos. Él hace una marca en su porta papeles y camina a la siguiente celda. Me me resisto ante la urgencia de mostrarle el dedo medio.

Jasper no dice nada en lo que queda de la noche. Me pregunto qué es lo que está pensando; si es qué está tan ansioso como yo.

Los últimos dos años habían sido un verdadero infierno por decirlo menos. Los guardias son unos asnos, la comida atroz y los otros reos intercambiaban golpes en la ocasión que pudiesen. Era la forma que tenían de mostrarles a los otros prisioneros su rango y superioridad. He aprendido rápidamente que mantenerse callado es la mejor forma de sobrevivir por aquí.

Los planes para mañana han estado desarrollándose al menos por seis meses ya. Hemos coordinado cada minuto detalladamente, o al menos eso espero. Supongo que lo averiguaremos mañana de todas formas.

El uniforme que cuidadosamente Jasper robó del cuarto de lavado un par de meses atrás está escondido discretamente en la parte inferior de la pequeña mesa de madera que tenemos en nuestra celda. Usamos goma de mascar para pegarlo allí; ambos pensamos que era putamente creativo de esa forma. Ninguno de nosotros entiende porque hay una regla en prisión prohibiendo que los reos podamos tener cinta adhesiva; quiero decir, ¿cuánto daño podríamos causar con un rollo de la misma?

Metiendo la manta de lana raída hasta debajo de mi barbilla, cierro mis ojos e intento conciliar un poco de sueño. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

No puedo dejar de pensar en todo; preguntándome qué consecuencias podríamos tener si no logramos nuestro intento con éxito. ¿Qué pasaría si Emmett o Jasper se ponen muy nerviosos y reculan? No hay forma en que pueda salir de esto solo. ¿Qué pasa si nos salimos con la nuestra? Simplemente hay demasiadas preguntas como para poder descansar esta noche.

Con suerte, podré conseguir descansar tanto como pueda una vez que esté en el otro lado de éstas paredes de hormigón y cercas de alambrado.

* * *

 **En fin, este fic se lo dedico a mi bella, super badass, stalker de profesión, Gris. Sé que debí ponerlo en el prólogo, pero al menos lo estoy haciendo aquí... You know I freaking love you, and of course you can leave messages anytime you want.**

 **Gracias inmensas, esta traducción ha tenido una respuesta magnífica. ¿Cómo que a todas nos gusta leer Darkwards, eh?** **Ay chicas, no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles todo lo que han dado sus lindas palabras a mi corazón, las quiero muchísimo.**

 **Besitos.**

 **Ale!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a translation, thanks so much to Nicol for giving me this opportunity. This belongs to RFM86 so, here it comes... _Breaking Free._**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy la escritora ni mucho menos SM, así que espero que disfruten esto. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir por aquí.

 **Summary:** En medio de la huida y quedándose sin tiempo ¿Hasta donde será capaz de llegar el músico británico, Edward Cullen, para recuperar su libertad? ¿Será Bella Swan su salvación, o solo otra espina en su costado?

Mi bella, dulce y badass beta es Mire. Voy a preguntarle cuál es su usuario nuevo en fanfiction, para ponerla con ese aquí. Gracias babygirl.

 **Un fic de RFM86 en colaboración con Little Wise Owl**

 **Breaking Free**

 **Capítulo 2**

El guardia de turno no deja escapar una. Estando de pie a solas con las manos en los bolsillos, dedicándose a silbar y esperar por la hora de cambio durante el almuerzo; marcha perezosamente; izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda.

Jasper, usando el uniforme de oficial, mastica chicle, me lleva con grilletes y esposas al jardín de la prisión. Es mi primera bocanada de aire fresco en dos años. Dios, se siente fantástico cuando tomo una profunda inhalación y cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento, antes de expulsar el aire y volver a nuestro plan.

—¿Oficial? —el guardia llama de vuelta y comienza a dirigirse rápidamente en nuestra dirección. Jasper agacha un poco la cabeza y recita la información memorizada a la que hemos concluido durante nuestro período de planificación.

—Oficial, Tyler Crowley, señor. Tenemos que transferirlo al Stafford Creek, —él dice, con su acento sureño más fuerte que nunca. Usando el tiempo impecablemente, Emmett estaciona la furgoneta Econoline blanca en la Penitenciaría del Estado de Washington en la puerta automática. Él toca la bocina continuamente, intentando prevenir al guardia de que se acerque más a nosotros.

Con una última mirada en nuestra dirección, el guardia retrocede hasta la compuerta e inicia el botón que permite al mecanismo para que abra la puerta. Ahora, la única cosa que nos separa a los tres de la libertad es un hombre blanco de mediana edad con sobrepeso, con hambre de un emparedado de atún.

—Señor, soy el Oficial Embry Call y estoy aquí para transportar al prisionero 90515 al Stafford Creek. He sido informado que el Oficial Crowley está destinado a permanecer con el prisionero hasta que esté ubicado en Stafford, —Emmet recita, poniéndose de pie y notándose al menos un pie más alto que el guardia.

—No fui informado que habrían transferencias hoy, —dice el guardia un poco inseguro, y Jasper no pierde tiempo en ingresarme al asiento trasero de la furgoneta. El sudor gotea en mi rostro, y me preocupa, que esperásemos demasiado y el guardia del turno nuevo nos iba a encontrar e iba a arruinar nuestro pequeño ardid. ¡Allí le digo adiós a mi oportunidad de obtener libertad condicional por veinte años!

—Warden Stanley me dio órdenes directas apenas ésta mañana. Mandarán al reo Cullen de regreso a un confinamiento de mínima seguridad. Intentando hacer espacio para un nuevo de máxima ***** , —dice Emmett, usando la jerga que había recaudado de su estadía. Él señala los papeles en sus manos.

—Ahora definitivamente no sé nada de la posibilidad de un nuevo reo. Déjame ver esos papeles, chico, —el guardia suelta acaloradamente, tomando los papeles de las manos Emmett y buscando su arma en su correa al mismo tiempo. Gruño. Los papeles son una variedad de documentos que Emmett coleccionó de contenedores de basura de nuestras instalaciones. Sólo Dios sabe que dirán.

Antes de saber que lo golpeó, el cuerpo del guardia da un fuerte golpe contra el suelo en el que cae.

—Con un carajo, él lo mató. ¡Se suponía que no iba a matarlo! —exclama Jasper, intentando saltar de la van, pero antes de hacerlo, Emmett se avienta sobre el asiento del conductor.

—¿Que mierda, hombre? ¡Se suponía que no ibas a matarlo! —le grita Jasper mientras Emmett pone la van en reversa.

—No lo maté, estúpido. Sólo lo noqueé, estará bien en un par de horas, —dijo dice Emmett y apuntó apunta al norte donde estaba esta nuestro auto de escape.

Estamos callados por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que finalmente hablo.

—No puedo creer que pudiésemos completar esta mierda. —le sonrío a mis amigos y luego los tres nos carcajeamos con todo el corazón, liberando inadvertidamente un montón de tensión sobre nosotros.

—Yo sabía pensaba que no íbamos a salirnos con la nuestra. Él estaba siendo tan jodidamente ruidoso, —dice Jasper pensativamente, meneando la cabeza.

—Esa es la razón por la que tuve que noquearlo. Estuvimos a tres segundos y medio de que nos disparasen. —la severidad de su declaración no se nos escapa cuando volvemos a la calma por otros treinta minutos o algo así.

—Bueno… ¿Hacia dónde colegas? —pregunta Emmett, observándonos por el espejo retrovisor. Después de ser tan meticulosos planeando, ¿Cómo es que nos olvidamos de discutir nuestros planes para después del escape? Supongo que en nuestros pensamientos, no creíamos realmente que nos saldríamos con la nuestra.

—¡Club de o strippers—sugiere Jasper, un poco demasiado entusiasmado. Me río y le doy un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Qué? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto un buen par de tetas. Estoy un poco pasado si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Suspiro. Sí yo sé a lo que se refiere. Tampoco es como si tuviese a alguien que viniese a darme visitas conyugales.

—De la forma que lo veo; tenemos unas dos horas antes de que nuestras caras aparezcan en todas las noticias. Deberíamos aprovecharnos de ello antes de que debamos escondernos, —manifiesto melancólicamente. Emmett suspira pero asiente de acuerdo.

—Iremos al club de _strippers_ —dice él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y da un giro al oeste.

 **Seattle – 265 Millas**

—Nunca llegaremos a tiempo, —suelto, negando con la cabeza. Nuestros rostros estarán en todas partes para ese momento.

—¿A Seattle? No, nunca llegaremos antes de las noticias de las 3 en punto, pero conozco un agradable y pequeño lugar en el camino. Deberíamos llegar allá en treinta. —suspiro mientras Jasper me quita los grilletes de los tobillos y las esposas.

—Así que, ¿cuál es tu gran plan, Ed? —Jasper pregunta cuando avanzamos por la carretera.

—Intentaré llegar a Canadá para conseguir una licencia falsa y un pasaporte allí de alguna forma. Luego, voy a montarme en el primer vuelo fuera de este maldito continente y me largaré de vuelta a Londres, donde jamás tenga que preocuparme por toda esta mierda de nuevo. Pero primero, tengo un pequeño asunto del que debo encargarme en Forks.

—Eso suena bien, hombre. Estoy esperanzado en que Alice, la chica de la que te estuve hablando, esté interesada en convertirse en mi cómplice. —Jasper menea sus cejas y yo ruedo los ojos.

—¿Que hay de ti, Em? —le pregunto, notando que él a estado muy silencioso al respecto.

—Estoy esperando que una de esas _strippers_ sea mi nueva chica de la suerte. —Jasper y yo bufamos. Sólo Emmett podría intentar levantarse una _stripper_ sin que haya pasado ni una hora de nuestro escape de prisión.

Observo como los árboles vuelan fuera, mientras froto las marcas que dejaron las esposas en mis muñecas. Bajo la ventanilla e inhalo la esencia del aire fresco.

Se siente malditamente bien ser libre.

* * *

 _ **(*) se refiere a reo de máxima seguridad**_

 _ **Gracias a todas, no sé que haría sin su apoyo en esto.**_

 _ **Besitos.**_

 _ **Ale!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a translation, thanks so much to Nicol for giving me this opportunity. This belongs to RFM86 so, here it comes... _Breaking Free._**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy la escritora ni mucho menos SM, así que espero que disfruten esto. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir por aquí.

 **Summary:** En medio de la huida y quedándose sin tiempo ¿Hasta donde será capaz de llegar el músico británico, Edward Cullen, para recuperar su libertad? ¿Será Bella Swan su salvación, o solo otra espina en su costado?

 **Un fic de RFM86 en colaboración con Little Wise Owl**

 **Breaking Free**

Capítulo 3

 _"Me estoy cansando de manejar de un lado a otro siempre lo mismo," —_ gimotea Emmett a todo pulmón, _—"Tengo que encontrar un nuevo lugar donde todos los chicos estén a la moda."_

Sep, finalmente somos libres y capaces de hacer lo que sea que queramos y estamos aún atrapados en un vehículo que solo sintoniza una emisora radial de canciones antiguas. Eso es lo lejanos que estamos de la civilización en este momento.

" _I get around. Get around, get around. I get around_ ," —canta Jasper al compás yendo con la armonía de la canción. Si no puedes contra ellos, únete ¿no? Incluso, aunque sean los Beach Boys. *****

Conduciendo un poco más, y cantando con todo el corazón, finalmente recuerdo algo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar en el club de strippers si aun estaba vestido como prisionero?

—¡Hey, Em! Creo que vamos a tener que hacer una o dos paradas antes de llegar al club.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes que mear, pequeño Eddie?

—No, estúpido. Necesitamos un poco de opa nueva y probablemente más dinero si realmente queremos ir a algún lado y alejarnos del radar. Mis actividades extracurriculares solo nos proveen de una pequeña cantidad de dinero.

Estando en la cárcel sabíamos que no había forma de que podríamos llevar a cabo este escape sin un poco de dinero. Pero estábamos limitados en el hecho de cómo conseguir algo. Por suerte se nos ocurrió una idea.

La sala de recreación siempre estaba llena de reos y guardias patrullando el área buscando cualquier signo de problemas. Jasper deambulaba hasta uno y yo me mantenía detrás flexionando y tronando mis nudillos. Jasper le haría hablar al guardia.

El plan era a prueba de tontos. Lo habíamos hecho ya tantas veces. El único inconveniente era no saber si de seguro íbamos a conseguir algo al final.

— _Así que ¿Qué tal están los Marines, Oficial Tanner? ¿Cómo se ve la temporada para ellos ahora?_

— _Jamás vas a creerlo, viejo,_ —empieza el Oficial Tanner. — _La temporada apenas empezó y ya van 5 y 0. Éste será su año._

Todo lo que debías hacer era hablar del tema que ellos amaban. Y al estar con los guardias por tanto tiempo, habíamos descubierto todas y cada una de sus debilidades. Luego, era mi turno.

Una vez que el guardia estuviese realmente metido en su historia, yo caminaba cuidadosamente detrás de ellos y agregaba mi cuota de genialidad. Poniendo a trabajar mis dedos especializados en tocar la guitarra.

Con destreza quitaba su billetera, tomaba algo de dinero y la volvía a su bolsillo. La parte difícil era esconder el dinero en mis manos vacía cuando no había lugar donde esconderla. Mis largos dedos enrollaban los billetes y cubrían cualquier tono de verde en segundos.

 _Mientras nos alejábamos Jasper empezó a cantar suavemente, "Eddie tiene manos rápidas. Él observará la habitación. No te contará su plan." ******_

— _¡Maldita sea, Jazz! Ya es suficiente de esa jodida canción. —Ya no podía con esa canción ¿A qué demonios se refiere con "puntapiés" después de todo?_

 _Jasper soltó una risotada, —Sólo me hace feliz verte aprovechar el uso de tus dedos, viejo._

 _—Bueno, si logramos esto con éxito mis dedos se van a lanzar sobre cada traste ******* y cada cuerdas de cada guitarra con la que me encuentre._

Tan pronto como nuestro tiempo de recreación asignado terminó y fuimos guiados de vuelta a nuestra celda, esperamos pacientemente hasta estar solos para contar nuestros botines. A veces apenas eran un par de dólares. Otras veces nos sentíamos ricos cuando conseguíamos unos cuantos billetes de veinte. No era mucho pero sí lo suficiente para comenzar nuestra travesía.

El unirnos al canto de la emisora crece hasta que nos estacionamos frente a un mini supermercado local. Es el turno de Jasper de poner su habilidades y encanto de caballero sureño en práctica. Observando por la ventana podemos ver a una solitaria chica que luce de la edad de universitaria. Perfecta.

Jazz camina hacia la tienda e ingresa, con la campana que alerta a la chica de su presencia. Su sonrisa es contagiosa y la chica le responde con una tímida. Él camina por los pasillos tomando un par de bolsas de papas fritas y una soda, y luego las pone en el mostrador al lado de la registradora.

—¿Qué hay, Kate? —suelta Jasper, leyendo su nombre de su placa. —Está realmente cálido hoy. —él tira del cuello de su ropa, abriéndola un poco para revelar algo de piel.

—Uhm, si. Es muy cálido para se Washington, —responde ella un poco deslumbrada por su encanto.

Ella reúne las compras de Jasper y él saca algo de efectivo para pagar. Kate abre la gaveta de la registradora y antes de cerrarla, Jasper se acerca y susurra en su oído.

—Cariño, me olvidé. ¿Me traes un paquete de cigarrillos? —le pregunta suavemente.

—Claro, están en el estuche. Déjame sacar las llaves, están atrás, —le contesta ella girándose para ingresar y ni cuenta se da de que la gaveta está aun abierta ya que se encuentra en estado de hipnosis. El hombre es bueno en lo que hace.

Mientras Kate se dirige a atrás, con algo más de tambalear en su andar Jasper toma el efectivo y lo mete en sus bolsillos. La campanilla en la entrada es el único signo de que se ha ido. Nos largamos en la furgoneta tan rápido como podemos y no nos detenemos hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

Ropa nueva es lo que sigue en el programa y como Emmett es aún desconocida y yo aún uso mi traje de prisionero, es su turno de unirse a la sociedad. Y esta vez, de forma más civilizada. Ésta vez si va a pagar con dinero, aunque es dinero robado, pero oye, aún así pagará por la ropa.

Por suerte, cuando vuelve lo hace con camisetas sencillas y jeans. Em lanza una camiseta de cuello v la cuál atrapo en el aire. Luego él avienta una camiseta de color celeste y le cae a Jazz. Lo golpea directamente en la cara.

—Buena atrapada, viejo, —se ríe Emmett. Jasper acaba de golpear su brazo en respuesta.

Emmett está usando una apretada camiseta negra que muestra cuanto tiempo ha pasado en el gimnasio de la cárcel, pues ya se ha cambiado en el probador de la tienda de ropa. I Jazz y yo nos cambiamos rápidamente en la parte trasera de la van. ¡Ahora estamos listos para adueñarnos el mundo!

* * *

 **Las referencias musicales son "I get around" de Beach Boys y "Pumped up kicks" de Foster The People.**

 ***The Beach Boys es una banda de _pop rock_ formada en la ciudad de Hawthorne, California, Estados Unidos en el año 1961. Fue el grupo más representativo del estilo de vida californiano de los años 60, así como también de la música y cultura del surf de la época. (gracias Wikipedia)**

 **** Es la letra de Pumped up kicks, de Foster the pople, pero en lugar de usar Robert (el protagonista de la canción) usan Eddie, por Edward.**

 *****Es el espacio en los que se sostienen las cuerdas de la guitarra.**

 **Lo siento mucho, pero todos (o casi) los capis son cortos, y en total son 20 capítulos 1 outtake y el Epílogo. Por lo demás no lo siento, grupo de perversas, ya están en la onda y muy emocionadas, veamos a que nos lleva (espero que a la perdición) Así que aunque quiera no puedo hacer los capis mas largos. A menos que quieran esperar que en el siguiente junte dos capis y así. Ustedes deciden eso, yo solo traduzco. Espero opiniones. Y un millón de disculpas por tardar. Gracias ami hermosa Mire, que la hace de Beta aquí y aguanta mi lentitud.**

 **Besitos.**

 **Ale!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a translation, thanks so much to Nicol for giving me this opportunity. This belongs to RFM86 so, here it comes... _Breaking Free._**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy la escritora ni mucho menos SM, así que espero que disfruten esto. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir por aquí.

 **Summary:** En medio de la huida y quedándose sin tiempo ¿Hasta donde será capaz de llegar el músico británico, Edward Cullen, para recuperar su libertad? ¿Será Bella Swan su salvación, o solo otra espina en su costado?

 **Beta:** Hey-Mireia; te amo, mujer.

 **Un fic de RFM86 en colaboración con Little Wise Owl**

 **Breaking Free**

 **Capítulo 4**

Nos largamos a conducir por la autopista I-5 y sólo nos detenemos cuando Emmett insiste en que necesita su "sustento". Lo que básicamente significa la hamburguesa más grande, grasienta, y chorreante de salsa de doble carne que jamás hayas visto. Añade a su cubo patatas fritas y un batido de chocolate de enorme fondo y está listo para irnos.

Jasper y yo lo tomamos con un poco más de calma, llevamos una hamburguesa regular de queso y coca-colas. No estamos acostumbrados a comer comida tan rica y queremos tomarlo con calma, por si acaso. ¡Oye, tienes que tener cuidado cuando estás en conduciendo!

Por último, nos estacionamos en el edificio más lleno de tierra que he visto nunca. Pandora, se lee en el signo y puede ser un sueño hecho realidad o nuestra peor pesadilla. Todavía no estoy muy seguro. Pero Emmett y Jasper están tan emocionados de que el motor apenas se ha apagado cuando ambos saltan fuera del coche. Una cosa que sé con certeza. Tengo muchas ganas de mear.

La habitación es oscura y llena de humo, de dos cosas: cigarros y la máquina de humo. Las luces del escenario se mueven al son de la música acelerada. Las camareras usan una variedad de corpiños en rojo y negro. Se pasean por todo el lugar, meneando las caderas, tomando órdenes de tragos y baten las pestañas y muestran su escote lo suficiente como para garantizarse una buena propina.

Em y Jazz ya se aseguraron un puesto al frente del escenario. Una vez que las necesidades están cubiertas estoy listo para disfrutar un poco de libertad.

—¡Otra ronda de tragos! —grita Emmett, listo para derrochar los pocos fondos que acabamos de adquirir.

Le doy una larga y dulce calada a uno de mis preciados y pocos cigarrillos. Y empiezo a divagar.

Con el humo del cigarro, el alcohol y las mujeres apenas vestidas sirviendo lo que deseábamos, es muy fácil relajarse por un momento.

—Hey guapo ¿quieres un baile privado? —susurra un par de tetas acompañadas de un rostro con el maquillaje endurecido.

—Uh, no gracias, —murmuro. No estaba listo para malgastar el dinero que tanto trabajo me costó.

Mientras comienzo a procesar por completo mis alrededores, caí en la cuenta de los estímulos que sobrecargan mis sentidos. No exactamente los mismos de cuando estaba en la cárcel. Doy una profunda respiración para calmar mi corazón que late deprisa.

Las luces se apagan aún más, la música pasa a algo un poco más sexy mientras una hermosa y despampanante rubia tetona sale al escenario. Ella comienza moviéndose lenta y sensualmente, deslizando sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Coge el ritmo, sacudiendo su culo de lado a lado. Sus movimientos son impresionantes. Los chicos comienzan a silbar y se dirige a nosotros. Ella es hermosa, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en la última mujer que tenía en mis brazos.

 _Yo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza en mi regazo. Sólo me dije a mí mismo una y otra vez que ella sólo estaba dormida. Que el charco de sangre que empapaba mis rodillas era sólo agua de color rojo. La abracé contra mi pecho, la sangre se derramaba más allá de mi cuerpo. Pasé mi mano por el pelo que ya estaba manchado de sangre seca. Ella estaba muerta. Esto era real. Los sollozos comenzaron a acumularse en mi cuerpo._

Mis ojos se abren de golpe de mi ensueño y veo a la stripper justo en frente de nuestra mesa. Ella se está frotando a sí misma hacia arriba y abajo de un poste luciendo tan seductora. Miro a Jazz y Em que están mirándola boquiabiertos , especialmente Emmett. Él parece que está a punto de gatear en el escenario con ella. ¿Por qué ambos están de acuerdo con todo esto? Oh, es cierto, no fueron acusados por el asesinato de su novia.

—Necesito aire fresco, —le digo a mis amigos. Dudo que me escuchen. Emmett está metiendo tantos dólares como para bajar la tanga de la chica. Y los ojos de Jasper están pegados a las tetas que escapan de la pequeña camiseta.

Fuera, el aire fresco del bosque parece calmarme. Necesito superar esto. Mi vida desde ahora es un nuevo comienzo y debo aprovechar los momentos, no vivir en el pasado.

—¿Hombre, estás bien? —pregunta Jasper unos minutos después, sacándome de mi caos interno.

—Sí, amigo. —le contesto, —sólo creo que debemos continuar nuestro camino. No quiero pasar mucho rato en un sólo jodido lugar.

—Te entiendo, pero parece que Em será más difícil de arrastrar de aquí, —bufa Jasper. —Parece que ha encontrado su "chica de la suerte" después de todo.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —pregunto sin creer lo que escuchan mis oídos. Esto es lo necesitamos.

Caminamos de vuelta a nuestra mesa donde Emmett está fuera de vista. Nos dirigimos al pasadizo oscuro una vez más y casi caemos directamente sobre él. Con su lengua en la garganta de la stripper, y su cuerpo y el de ella tan enredados que no puedes decir donde empieza el suyo y donde acaba el de ella.

—Camarada, tenemos que largarnos, —Jazz le dice a Em, dando golpecitos en lo que espera es el hombro de Emmett.

—Yo no voy, —dice él obstinadamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas? —le pregunto, incrédulo. Estamos apenas a media hora lejos de donde nos acabamos de escapar. No hay una jodida forma en que dejemos que se quede aquí.

—Quiero decir que no iré. Rose y yo acabamos de conocernos. —él nos observa con esos enormes ojitos de cachorro que tiene.

—Si, Emmett es mi hombre mono. Nos pertenecemos, —afirma ella, como si fuera un hecho.

Jasper cubre su boca para detener la risotada que va escaparse de sus labios. Levanto una ceja en su dirección, inquisidoramente.

—Uhm, Emmett, realmente no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho más tiempo. No es, uh, una buena idea, —balbucea Jasper. Ninguno realmente quiere soltar la razón por la que queremos largarnos de aquí frente a un extraño. Sin importar cuán caliente es ella.

—Hey, Rose, ¿vendrías con nosotros ahora? —pregunta Emmett suavemente.

—Iré contigo a cualquier lugar, Big Daddy, —responde Rose.

Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y rodamos los ojos. Esto no va a ser fácil y realmente necesitamos como el infierno salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

—Bien. Ambos en la van en cinco minutos, —demando. —Y asegúrense de usar el retrete. No vamos a detenernos para ir al baño de chicas en un buen rato.

—¿El retrete? —se ríe Rose. —Eres adorable. —muestra una enorme sonrisa y me besa la mejilla. —¡Viaje de carretera! —canturrea, y corre a recoger sus propinas. Y luego coge ropa de verdad. Esto se va a poner interesante ahora que hemos agregado una nueva integrante a la pandilla.

* * *

 **N.A: Entonces, Rose es stripper ¿no? ¿Qué creen que serán Alice y Bella?**

 **N.T: Gracias a mi hermosa Mire, que la hace de Beta aquí y aguanta mi lentitud. Y a las nuevas lectoras, espero sus opiniones.**

 **Besitos.**

 **Ale!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is a translation, thanks so much to Nicol for giving me this opportunity. This belongs to RFM86 so, here it comes... _Breaking Free._**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy la escritora ni mucho menos SM, así que espero que disfruten esto. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir por aquí.

 **Summary:** En medio de la huida y quedándose sin tiempo ¿Hasta donde será capaz de llegar el músico británico, Edward Cullen, para recuperar su libertad? ¿Será Bella Swan su salvación, o solo otra espina en su costado?

 **Beta:** Hey-Mireia; te amo, mujer. Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo, sin ti no sé que haría.

 **Un fic de RFM86 en colaboración con Little Wise Owl**

 **Breaking Free**

 **Capítulo 5**

—Adelante, adelante uno, cinco. Estén atentos a una furgoneta Ford Ecoline blanca del 2003 robada y conducida por tres hombres caucásicos. La furgoneta está bajo la licencia de la Penitenciaría del Estado de Washington y fue vista por última vez al noroeste por la I-82. Son sospechosos de haber escapado y son considerados armados y peligrosos por ahora. Repito. Por favor, se—

Emmett se acerca e inesperadamente apaga la radio policial en el tablero.

—¡Mierda! ¡Estamos tan muertos! —exclama Jasper, lanzando su cabeza contra la ventana del pasajero. Yo solo niego con la cabeza con incredulidad mientras observo fuera de la ventana. Tal vez no tenemos tanta suerte como creemos.

—Sólo vayamos a Port Ángeles y arreglaremos todo desde allí, —sugiere Emmet. Si se da cuenta de que ha escapado con tres convictos, Rosalie no lo demuestra; se ha pasado la última hora coreando canciones de Def Leppard.

—¿Podrías ya cerrar la boca? —le grito y Emmet me da una mirada despectiva a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Puta madre, Emmet ¡dime que quieres volver a oír _"Pour some sugar on me"_ y me callaré de una puta vez! —él no dice una palabra. Seh, eso es lo que creí.

—Okay chicas, —dice Jasper, siendo la voz de la razón, —Sé que todos estamos muy nerviosos por el momento, pero intentemos estar tranquilos. Debemos trabajar juntos o de otra manera no podremos salirnos con la nuestra de todo esto. —suspiro y veo por la ventana de nuevo.

Llegamos a Port Angeles justo cuando la noche empieza a caer. La lluvia acribilla la ventisca con gotas grandes mientras conducimos directo a la casa de la ex novia de Jasper. Alice vive con su hermana, Angela, en una pequeña y pintoresca parte de los suburbios apenas al norte de los límites de la ciudad. El vecindario es tranquilo, realmente tranquilo, e inconscientemente me hundo un poco más en el asiento de atrás, sabiendo que somos tan notorios como dolor en el dedo pulgar, por aquí. Realmente necesitamos cambiar esta furgoneta _t.r.c.s.p._

—La siguiente casa de la izquierda, —dirige él, señalando a una casa de pueblo pintada de color claro con la luz del porche encendida. El sonido de las aletas de un helicóptero cortando el viento puede ser oído a la distancia. Me hundí un poco más en el asiento trasero.

—Muy bien, caballeros, —dice Jasper mientras toma una bolsa con ropa de nuestras compras previas. —Diría que ha sido divertido, pero no ha sido así. —sonrío ante su comentario. Lo tiene claro.

—¡Awww! ¡Yo si la estaba pasando bien! —dice Rose, realmente ofendida porque Jasper no hubiese disfrutado el tiempo que pasó escuchando su improvisado cantar en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Podemos dejarla a ella aquí también? —sugiero y Emmet gira en su asiento con una mueca maligna en su rostro.

—¡Te dejaría mucho más pronto aquí a ti, que a ella! —responde en un ladrido y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Ya veo donde se posa tu lealtad, —respondo en un siseo. El zumbido que se oye del helicóptero se oye más cercano y decido cerrar mi boca para acelerar todo.

Es en ese momento que, una joven menuda con el pelo negro azabache, sale sobre los escalones de la entrada. El rostro de Jasper se contorsiona en una sonrisa cegadora. Pongo los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que en el fondo que éste era el premio por estar al otro lado para él, la razón por la que decidió unirse a la fuga.

—¿Jazz? —pregunta sorprendida, abriendo un paraguas y dando un paso fuera del refugio que ofrece el porche de aquella casa de los suburbios.

—¡Ali! —grita él he y se aleja de nosotros corriendo hacia ella. Es como una escena de _"Diario de una pasión" ****** , _y está pasando justo frente a mis ojos.

—¿Podemos largarnos ahora? —pregunto y Emmett se encoje de hombros. Rosalie está pegada a la ventana, lloriqueando ante la pequeña reunión de Jazz y Alice. ¡Que tonta!

Antes de que Emmett tenga tiempo para poner la camioneta en reversa y en marcha al camino por el que entramos, las cosas toman un giro repentino hacia lo peor. Una brillante luz blanca aparece justo encima de nuestras cabezas. El helicóptero está apenas lejano, pero están cerca. Demasiado cerca.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?— grita Emmett; y su rostro está pálido de miedo.

—¡Jello shots! ******* —sugiere Rose muy contenta. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?

Nos han atrapado.

—¿Qué está pasando, Jazz? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo saliste? —pregunta Alice, claramente confundida por lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Los vecinos han empezado a salir de sus casas para ver de qué va toda la conmoción.

—Nos escapamos, —le dice él, y ella jadea, su boca forma una 'O', cuál pez hablando en el agua. —Te diré todo sobre eso luego ¡pero ahora mismo debo irme! —se separa de ella a regañadientes y empieza a alejarse en dirección a la furgoneta cuando el helicóptero aparece sobre el techo de una casa, tres puertas más abajo.

—¡Espera! —le grita, persiguiéndole, —¡Yo también voy! —¡Mierda! ¡De ninguna manera! Una sola mujer en éste viaje es suficiente.

—¡Esto no es un viaje de carretera, pedazo de estúpidos! ¡No tienes idea de lo que están pidiendo! —grito en respuesta. ¿Acaso todas las mujeres de por aquí son así de densas?

—Edward, no lo entiendes. Si tuvieras a alguien especial aquí, querrías que ella te acompañe también, —dice Emmett, tocando una fibra sensible. Y puedo sentir lágrimas agrupándose debajo de mis párpados. Me rindo sin palabras de inmediato, mientras las memorias del pasado invaden mi mente.

—Alice ¿crees que podamos llevarnos tu auto? —sugiere Jasper, deteniendo mi tortura interna. Es la mejor idea que ha tenido en todo el día. Es exactamente lo que necesitamos, cambiar esta furgoneta y salir como el demonio del paso. Rápido.

—¿El escarabajo? —pregunta ella mordiéndose el labio y observando el Volkswagen Beetle amarillo pastel estacionado en frente de la entrada. No hay forma en el infierno que todos nosotros vayamos a entrar en esa cosa.

—¿De quién es la minivan? —Emmett pregunta mientras señala a la camioneta aparcada en el garaje abierto. No la había notado antes, pero sería perfecta.

—¡Es de mi hermana! ¡Esperen, déjenme traer las llaves! —dice ella y se mete a la casa subiendo las escaleras, antes de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de responder.

Jasper se ríe, —No sabía que lo tenía en ella. —niego con la cabeza, sonriendo ante el hecho de qué podremos deshacernos de la van policial.

—Creo que ella quiere tenerte _a ti_ en ella, —suelta Rose, tan seria como el día. Incluso yo no puedo evitar carcajear.

El helicóptero se acerca más, iluminando cada casa y su respectivo jardín. Sé que ya nos hubieran cogido de no ser por la lluvia que está obstruyendo su visión.

Alice corre de regreso a casa, ésta vez sin paraguas, y abre las puertas de la camioneta beige. Las luces se encienden y suena un pitido alto. Todos seguimos su rumbo y saltamos dentro. Huele como a pies y a niños.

Alice saca la camioneta del garaje cuidadosamente, observando los espejos y ajustando su asiento. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que estamos apurados aquí?

—¿Podrías apresurarte ya? —cuestiona Emmett, sacando las palabras que estaban en mi boca, y Jasper arroja una pelota de fútbol que encuentra en la camioneta, directo a su cabeza. —No importa, —agrega.

Alice conduce lentamente, tanto que parece gatear, y cuando sale del vecindario me sorprende que en realidad nos hemos escapado con eso.

—Van a ver la camioneta, averiguar quién vive allí, y perseguirnos, —digo. Por las expresiones de sus rostros, parecen estar muy de acuerdo conmigo.

—Como ya dije, cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos allí, —suelta Emmett con un suspiro y yo me apoyo en la puerta, intentado estar lo más lejos posible de el espacio de Rose y el suyo. Simplemente debería subir a su regazo si va estar tan cerca de él.

—Bueno ¿hacia donde? —pregunta Alice y Jasper la toma de la mano libre y lleva sus nudillos a su boca, dejando un pequeño beso allí. Ella le sonríe dulcemente. ¡Al menos no es tan fastidiosa como Rose!

—Forks, —le digo y ella me da su señal de aprobación.

—¿Qué hay en Forks? —pregunta ella despreocupadamente. Todos me ven, esperando por mi respuesta.

—Mi única oportunidad de libertad, —les digo y apoyo mi cabeza contra el cabecero.

— _Tan salvaje y libre, tan lejos de miiiiiiiii_ —canta Rose, fuera de tono, volviendo a su infinito conocimiento de las letras de las canciones de Def Leppard. Esta será una noche muy larga.

* * *

 **t.r.c.s.p.: tan rápido como sea posible. En inglés es A.S.A.P.**

 ****The notebook: Conocida en castellano como _Diario de una pasión_ , o _El Diario de Noah_ película de Nick Cassavetes, basada en el libro del mismo nombre escrito por Nicholas Sparks. Creo que todas lo conocemos muy bien ;) y conocemos la escena que se describe en este capítulo.**

 **N.T: Gracias a mi hermosa Mire, que la hace de Beta aquí y aguanta mi lentitud que a veces parece eterna. Y a las nuevas lectoras, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y sus opiniones. El capi aún no está beteado, pero lo modificaré en cuanto me lo envíen de vuelta. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Una última cosa que en estos meses de ausencia me han preguntado, sí, continuaré todas y cada una de mis historias y las traducciones también.**

 **Besitos.**

 **Ale!**


	7. Outtake 1

Outtake: El juicio

 ** _Estado de Washington contra Edward Cullen_**

 _ **Día 1**_

—Edward Cullen, a nombre del Tribunal de Distrito del Condado de King, es mi deber informar que usted ha sido formalmente acusado con el cargo de asesinato en primer grado por la muerte prematura de la señorita Tanya Denali, el martes, del noveno día de marzo del año 2010. El cual es considerado ofensa máxima y la Fiscalía ha recomendado que el castigo aplicable por este delito sea la pena de muerte. ¿Entiende usted las acusaciones tal como se han leído, señor Cullen?

—Sí, —solté. Desconcertado aún por el curso que ha tomado mi vida a través de las últimas dos semanas.

—Bien, —responde el juez antes de remover sus lentes de lectura, —Retomaremos en la corte a las nueve de la mañana y la oficina Fiscal llamará su primer testigo.

Cuando salgo del edificio, rodeado de un grupo de oficiales de policía, por supuesto, bajo la cabeza y evito mirar a la gente. Las luces de la cobertura mediática son cegadoras. Me pregunto si mañana me dejarán usar gafas.

 ** _Día 2_**

—En su declaración escrita, reconoció que había escuchado al Sr. Cullen y la Sra. Denali discutiendo en los días previos a la muerte de la Sra. Denali, ¿es correcto, Sra. Webber?— el fiscal, Aro Vincent, pregunta mientras se desliza por la sala con su traje caro.

Es la línea de preguntas que me ayudará o me destrozará, o eso dice mi abogado.

Los doce pares de ojos del jurado están pegados a la débil anciana sentada en el estrado de los testigos. Con indiferencia, frota el hilo de perlas que cuelga de su cuello entre las puntas de sus dedos arrugados antes de asentir afirmativamente.

—Sí, eso es correcto.

—Y para que conste, ¿pudo entender todo lo que se decía?— Nuevamente, la Sra. Webber asiente.

Es gracioso. Ella nunca entendió una palabra de lo que dije cuando cortésmente le pedí que dejara de abrir nuestro correo cuando estuvo metido en su buzón por error.

—Desafortunadamente, — le dice a la corte, tristemente. —El señor Cullen y la señorita Denali habían estado gritando mucho. La noche antes de que ella fuera asesinada, el Sr. Cullen la llamó 'mentirosa' y le dijo que no valía la pena el aire que respiraba. —La jurado número seis, una mujer de veintitantos años, niega con la cabeza antes de anotar algunas cosas sobre la información de la Sra. Webber. No tengo dudas de que está lista para meter la aguja en mi brazo.

—Y el día de la muerte de la Sra. Denali, ¿vio u oyó a alguien que no fuera el Sr. Cullen entrar en el departamento que compartieron los dos?— La Sra. Webber suspira dramáticamente. Ella toma el pañuelo que convenientemente tiene el Sr. Vincent en el bolsillo del pecho y sopla su nariz con él.

—No, nadie más que el señor Cullen, —confirma ella.

—¿Está usted completamente segura de esto? —pregunta Aro, posicionando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Completamente.

Mis hombros se hunden y dejo caer mi cabeza caer hacia adelante. No puedo creer esto.

 ** _Día 3_**

—Por favor, diga su nombre para el registro.

—Laurent Becerill. —su acento francés es evidente; su adicción obvia en las escleróticas de sus ojos. Él no está mejor de lo que ella estaba.

—Y ¿Cómo conoció a la señorita Denali? —pregunta Aro, mientras rebusca en un folder manila.

—Yo era un asociado de la Sra. Denali en _Yorktown Records and Music Management_. Ella me había confiado justo dos días antes de su muerte que temía por su vida y estaba preocupada de que el Sr. Cullen la lastimara de alguna manera.

—¿Y la señorita Denali mencionó por qué le tenía miedo al señor Cullen?— Laurent asiente con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua de cortesía antes de continuar.

—Ella lo hizo. Dijo que le había dicho al Sr. Cullen que había querido terminar y que no se había tomado las noticias muy bien.

Mentiras. Todas son mentiras.

¿Quién demonios es este hombre? Estoy seguro que jamás lo he visto. ¿Y esa estupidez de que Tanya quería terminar? Yo era quién estaba harto de ella y la mierda que me lanzaba a diario.

 ** _Día 4_**

—¿Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que las _únicas_ huellas dactilares que el Laboratorio del Delito de Seattle pudo encontrar en el departamento, dónde el cuerpo de la señorita Denali fue descubierto, pertenecían a la señorita Denali y a Edward Cullen?— Aro pregunta.

—Eso es correcto, —testifica con certeza el jefe médico forense, Peter Clarke. Aro sacude la cabeza con disgusto y cruza de un lado a otro frente al jurado.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo dice usted que trabaja en el Laboratorio del Delito de Seattle? —ruedo los ojos. Que ridículo.

—Veinticinco años, señor.

Uno de los guardias me coloca un par de Ray-Bans* en el puente de mi nariz, mientras salimos del lugar para enfrentarnos a la cegadora luz del sol y los implacables fotógrafos. L gente se había multiplicado en los últimos cuatro días y ahora estaba de pie alrededor con posters proclamando sus pensamientos sobre mi futuro.

"¡Los músicos se llevan las malas 'rimas'!" leía uno de los carteles. Le hubiese chocado los cinco al tonto que lo sostenía si no estuviese usando las esposas alrededor de mis muñecas.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —llamaban por mi nombre una y otra vez, a la espera de que levantase la Mirada. No lo hice. Aprendí desde el principio que sólo hace las cosas peores. Los medios son despiadados. Sólo está buscando su _"toma de oro"._ Y no voy a dárselas.

Continuo ignorándoles mientras sigo mi largo camino de vuelta hasta la furgoneta de espera que me llevará de nuevo a mi celda, suspirando pesadamente.

 ** _Día 5_**

Los argumentos de cierre son presentados con pasión por ambos lados, mientras recapitulan la percepción que tienen de mi caso.

—Si ninguna parte tiene algún otro testigo, dejaré que el jurado delibere. —El juez observa a las dos mesas de abogados y luego al jurado. —Nos veremos aquí nuevamente una vez que la decisión esté tomada.

No me siento demasiado cómodo con la deliberación. A pesar de saber la verdad, incluso yo me cuestiono que pasó; el caso del fiscal es sólido… o al menos eso parece.

Las cosas no lucen nada bien para mí.

 ** _Día 13_**

Estoy jodidamente muerto.

Seis días.

Han sido seis días que les ha tomado a los jurados deliberar acerca de la mierda que les habían dicho de mí en el juicio. Seis exhaustivos y terribles días. Seis. Días.

—¿Por qué les ha tomado tanto? —cuestiono a mi abogado mientras el jurado se dirige al estrado. El suspira y me dice que este tipo de cosas toma tiempo y que intente ser positivo.

—¿El jurado tiene un veredicto? —pregunta el juez, revisando el papeleo que le ha entregado el oficial legal.

—Lo tenemos.

—¿Y cómo declara el jurado al Señor Cullen con respecto al cargo de asesinato en primer grado por la muerte de la señorita Tanya Denali?

—Culpable.

Mis rodillas están temblando y mi cabeza da muchas vueltas.

—¿Y qué castigo recomienda el jurado para el acusado?

Hace calor. Me voy a desmayar.

—Muerte por la inyección letal.

No oigo ningún otro sonido mientras caigo al suelo de la corte.

Mi vida está acabada.

* * *

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a las que aún están esperando actus por aquí. Estoy segura que voy a volver dentro de nada. Por lo pronto, Feliz Año 2018! Las adoro.**_


End file.
